Roarek MacCullen
Roarek MacCullen is the current 11th Division Captain, and originally hails from Scotland in his time among the living. While memories of his life may fade with time, he is still fiercely loyal to the ideals his homelands stood for during his time, and prides himself on being a warrior worthy of the Scottish Flag. 'Appearance' Roarek stands a mighty 6 foot -2 inches tall, decidedly above average height for the men of his time. His possibly imposing stature is complimented by his wide shoulders and muscled physique which cause our lovely Scotsman to weigh in at an impressive 206 pounds. His hair, both facial and otherwise are some of his favorite features and as such is almost always clean and well kept, its light brown color is complimented by the rare blond streak. Roarek’s dress almost always consists of a kilt of some nature, be it a great kilt (Feileadh Mor) or a “little kilt” (Phillabeg). Such kilts vary in color but are typically of earthy tones unless he feels as though he wants to be ‘fancy.’ Roarek’s shihakushou and haori, which is typical of his position as captain, his dress is modified in such a manner that it is all made from loosely woven linen, and both the black shihakushoi and white haori only cover his upper body, this is due to most of the material below his waist to have been removed. His haori is also modified so that his division’s emblem is visible both on the front right of his haori, over his chest, and the back right of his haori, on the back of his shoulder, this is so that his kilt will not cover the emblem, however due to Roarek’s nature, he can rarely be found shirtless depending on the weather. Upon his wrists he’ll occasionally wear bracers to tie down the excess cloth of the sleeves of his black shihakushou. Other accessories on Roarek’s person include wrist and neck torcs, most importantly however is the flag of Scotland, the Saltire which he carries with him almost at all times, placed upon a very decorated flag pole which he can conveniently secure upon his back. 'Personality' Roarek is a loud one, he's everything you can think of when you picture a stereotypical Scot, he's belligerent, prideful, stern, a drunkard and a braggart. However, his behavior belies his true self. For Roarek has a sense of seriousness about him when he needs to be and one may find him quite cunning and brave when the time is right. 'History' 'Living ' Roarek Macullen was born Anno Domini 1280 of the month of March. He was born in a time of strife and nationalism for Scotland. Entering life as a common man he learned early on how to fight and survive in a land where nobles couldn’t be trusted and where the mighty preyed upon the weak. As he grew into manhood he was quickly swept up in the national pride and fever after hearing the news of the English invasion of his homeland, and of his people rising up against those who would conquer them. So it was no surprise to anyone when Roarek fell in with the forces of Moray and Wallace. The rest of his life was as simple as it was bloody and for 18 years it continued to be. Roarek though already savvy with sword at his age quickly learned that, that alone was not enough. It was on the battlefield where Roarek learned his bloody trade, learning from both friends and enemies alike. For eighteen years he fought in the Scottish war of Independence until near the closing of the war at the battle of Bannockburn. It was in this battle that Roarek took an arrow to knee, and while wounded continued to fight until he was eventually speared through the back after suffering heavily from blood loss. Despite these wounds Roarek survived and was nursed back to health with the help of local clergy men who rescued him from death. It was during this near death experience where Roarek found his faith in the almighty and found his true calling in life and that was to spread and defend the word of the lord. It’s for this reason that Roarek decided that he must undertake a pilgrimage. Roarek’s journey was both long and arduous as he made his way to Jerusalem, selling his skills as a fighter for hire in order to afford his way. After reaching the holy city and finding nothing but rumors of a strange and godless lands to the east he steeled himself and once again began his journey. 'After Death ' Years after Roarek first felt the call to pilgrimage, years after years of time spent traveling through unknown lands killing and converting strange peoples, he found himself on a small wooden boat. The boat thrashed against the waves as it struggled to reach the shore which was just in sight. Roarek was weary and tired of the waves. After what seemed like an eternity he arrived on the shore of this wayward land. It was here the Roarek collapsed upon the beach and died. The cause of his death was a mystery, even to him and he spent a good portion of his time wandering the human world as a spirit. His soul clinging to the mortal world because of his unfulfilled journey, his inability to bring the Lord’s word to Japan. He wandered the mortal world for so long he almost risked becoming a hollow and it was in his time of most need, when all hope was lost that a Reaper descended upon Roarek much like an angel and saved his spirit from becoming a monster. In the Soul Society Roarek roamed his odd new world first under the impression that he was sent to purgatory for some unknown trespass, he slowly came to the understanding that this was indeed heaven and that God’s divine will was that as in life, in death the dead must work to perform God’s divine will. With his new path set, Roarek set off to become a divine agent of God and the only way he thought he could become one was to don the oddly looking clothing of a soul reaper. Roarek applied to the Shinigami Academy and in short order was accepted after passing the entrance exam. His time spent there was for the most part a quiet and plain affair, at least one for a very loud man in a skirt. Though it was noted by his instructors that Roarek had a great understanding of fighting, however this compliment was often followed by the remark that Roarek’s style was both unconventional and unrefined, as well as disappointment in Roarek’s stubborn lack of patience in learning Kido. Upon his graduation he had the fortune of being assigned to Division Eleven of which his time as grunt was also unremarkable until the Teisuke Incident. It was during this time that Roarek spent most of his waking time helping the Seireitei recoup and rebuild. Though for Division Eleven this was also a rude awakening, for a division that lacked a leader for so long there soon became a rush to fill the power vacuum in the only way that Division Eleven knew how, senseless fighting. It was during this time that the mostly unnoticed Scotsman finally became noticed for more than his kilt. Roarek spent most of his time before the incident doing nothing but training and preparing himself as an instrument of the Lord’s judgment. Needless to say, with an already mastered shikai and bankai, Roarek made captain rather easily. 'Zanpaktou' 'Names and Descriptions ' Shikai: 'Dannarra (Danhara 断牙等) ''Gaelic for Stubborn, Japanese for Severed high-class Tusk. '' '''Bankai: '''Dannarra Clach (Danhara Karaku 断牙等 荷落) ''Gaelic for "Stubborn Stone", Japanese for "Drop the Baggage of Severed Tusks". On Roarek’s call, Dannarra transforms into a seemingly ornate and well decorate Celtic styled broadsword with a blade length of 28 and 3/4ths inch, and a handle length of 6 inches. The sword itself seems very plain on its own but when called upon it is always accompanied with a sturdy round shield which measured 30 inches in diameter and is rimmed with iron, inlayed with gold. The front of the leather faced shield is decorated with many detailed and beautiful Celtic symbols, all centered around the shield boss which is also ornately decorated and hand four metal bands which stretch horizontally and vertically from the boss to reinforce the shield. Upon Dannarra’s transformation Roarek’s dress changes to resemble the armor he worn back when he was alive. When the power of Bankai is called upon, Dannara will take the form of a beastly metal female boar made of countless European styled, medieval, weapons and shields of different types and sizes. The Boar itself is the size of a modern military Humvee and its eyes and mouth spew the hellish flames of war. Though what one must truly fear is not the front of the Boar but the rear, for if any were unfortunate to be caught behind the beast, they will find themselves inhaling the deadly miasma of war '''Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm Dannarra is, at least to Roarek, the symbolic representation of the pride, power, and beauty of Scotland as such her form comes to the shock of none. She appears to Roarek as a tall, beautiful woman. Her figure quite womanly and quite the contrary to how she behaves, her hair a brunette with teasing hints of red, long yet with volume. Dannarra’s skin is kissed with the lightest of tans. She almost appears to be a dream of a woman, this not helped by the fact that she always carries a rather large mug of the finest ale with her at all times, it never leaving her left hand. Such a sight would be quite inviting if of course it only ended there but this woman is one with Scotland, her dress is that of a man’s, her body wrapped in leather and metal armor, her skin covered in woad paint, her hair rough and unkempt. Upon her back she holds Roarek’s blade which she can easily heft with a single hand. Her personality is that of a rough crude and strong but youthful and inherently nice woman. She resides in a land covered in mist, rolling hills, sparse forest, with a crumbling castle nestled securely near a mountain. 'Abilities' 'Shikai' * Brutal Projection'' – Both the weapons and shields are able to able to project the physical force of their blows up to 30 ft (50 ft in Bankai). The projected attacks are as wide as the weapon used, but when half the distance is covered the area of the attack widens to 15 ft (25 ft in Bankai) in exchange for the damage reducing by 20 Attack points. * ''Sweep the Leg!'' – Due to Roarek’s many years of life spent on the battlefield when he was amongst the living, he has learned the intricacies of combat. As a result, Roarek if allowed the chance can inflict debilitating wounds upon his target. -15 to Weapon Skill and Attack per arm wounded, -20 to Speed per leg wounded, and -20 to Rieatsu when the head is wounded. Lastly, if Roarek invokes this ability and lands a crippling shot to the groin, due to Roarek’s skill and learned experience, the blow is considered powerful enough to stun his opponent for one post. * ''Sacred Will – At any time Roarek is able to imbue his weapon and augment it through religious prayer to the almighty, allowing the weapon to bless him with stat increases based upon which particular prayer is used upon the weapon. The weapon can only be imbued with two blessings at a time and each blessing increases an individual stat by 40 points. If Roarek chooses to imbue his weapon with two blessings at once, the strength of both blessings are reduced to 20 points per blessing. # Prayer of Skill- Increases Weapon Skill # Prayer of Agility- Increases Speed # Prayer of Strength- Increases Attack # Prayer of Will- Increases Reiatsu 'Bankai * '''''Flames of War – The War Boar can shoot a wall of hellish flame from its mouth and or eyes up to 60ft. * Whiff of Justice'' – The Boar ejects a horrendous deadly miasmic plague from its rear, causing anything caught within the slightly denser than air substance to be poisoned and decay. All forms of life within this substance will physically decay. Players caught within the poison will suffer a 6 point loss of Speed, Rieatsu, and, Power per post whilst still caught within the miasma, as well as suffer from poison damage in the form of a very slow and painful decay. Roarek is not affected by Whiff of Justice or any relating attacks which come from his Bankai. The miasmic cloud stays on the field for 6 of Roarek’s posts and expands outward from where the Boar initiated the attack, increasing its area for every 2 of Roarek’s posts, an example being 40ft to 80ft to 120ft. The attack cannot be used again until after 2 posts. * ''Ungodly sneeze – With a mighty roar or sneeze the Boar is able to launch weapons from its body at an opponent in almost any direction from its body and launching almost any amount of weapons from itself. Only * Roasting Boar Comet'' – The Boar consumes itself in hellish flame and proceeds to propel itself forward through the use of its deadly miasma, causing the boar to not only project itself, itself being a heap of spinning sharp metal that’s on fire, but it is also a heap of super-heated spinning sharp metal that is being followed by a deadly decaying plague. Players suffer the same effects of “Whiff of Justice” if caught within the plague. * ''Whirling Dervish - On command Roarek orders Dannarra to shield him inside a sphere of spinning whirling weapons and shields, to aid him in deflecting all manner of ranged attacks, no matter the attack type. Attacks made against the barrier must beat 60 plus Roarek’s Weapon Skill in order to disrupt the barrier. If the attacker possess 60 or more in all stats then the barrier is outright destroyed. Upon destruction of the barrier all weapons and shields comprising it explodes outward. 'Passive' * Defending Art – While in Shikai weapon skill is increased by 30 only in the circumstance of blocking due to the defensive capability of Roarek’s shield (Work on) * Soul Sync – Roarek shares a sacred bond with his Bankai allowing it to grow and progressing along with him. Roarek and his Battle Boar share stats. * Unending Arsenal – The beast being comprised of nothing but an unending arsenal of weapons can thus be used as an arsenal, allowing Roarek to retrieve whatever weapon he wishes from it up to a maximum of five weapons and or shields every two posts. The boar is comprised of weapons and shields from all the corners of Europe from a period of 800 A.D. to 1340 A.D. List of Weapons: Axes, # One Handed Axes, # Two Handed Throwing Axes. # Javelins Spears Glaves Pikes # Short Swords Broad Swords Long Swords Great Swords Maces, # One Handed Maces, # Two Handed Two Headed One Handed Flails # Two Headed Two Handed Flails # Three Headed One Handed Flails # Three Headed Two Handed Flails # Daggers Throwing Daggers List of Shields: # Round Strap Shields of Various Sizes # Round Punch Shields of Various Sizes # Kite Shields # Heater Shields # Buckler Shields # Pavise Shields # Renntartsche Shields # Mantlet Sheilds # Tower Shields * Ride able Arsenal – Due to the nature of the beast and the bond Roarek has with his Zanpaktou, and his time training for his Final Release, Roarek is able to ride the Boar comprised of spinning sharp pieces of metal without being harmed. * Piper’s call – Upon activation of Bankai, all persons within earshot of Roarek hear bagpipes, originating from him, with a maximum range of up to a mile. Category:Gotei 13 Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:11th Division Category:Shinigami